Unexpected Turns Epilogues
by AgresteBug
Summary: A requested series of epilogues for my story Unexpected Turns! What happened when Adrien finally went home? What happened when Marinette and Adrien broke the best friend barrier? How was Gabriel affected by the akuma being destroyed by Cataclysm? Where did that Ladybug obsessed akumatized guy come from? And last but not least, what was the news that future LB and CN had! Find out!
1. Adrien and Marinette

**Hey everyone! You wanted it, you got it! EPILOGUE TIME! **

**This series of chapters are short epilogues to my story Unexpected Turns. If you haven't read it yet, some of these will probably not make too much sense so I really recommend checking out the main story first! Head to my page and you can find it there easy-peezy.**

**I had actually already starting working on these when I realized there were questions to answer - and some of you were right along there with me ;) **

**What happened when Adrien finally went home? What happened when Marinette and Adrien broke the best friend barrier and walked into class hand in hand? How was Gabriel affected by the akuma being destroyed by Cataclysm instead of purified? Where did that akumatized guy come from, and why was he so obsessed with Ladybug? And last but not least, what the hell was the news that future Ladybug and Chat Noir were sharing with their team?**

**The answers are coming soon so here we go! Enjoy!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :)**

**Update note: minor grammatical for all chapters**

**Adrien and Marinette**

* * *

He tapped his leg nervously, the car creeping increasingly closer to the mansion.

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to have this turn into a fight with his father but he knew if he wasn't careful it was going to turn out that way. He had been an almost literal run-away for over a week. Tom and Sabine, and Marinette, had finally talked him into returning to the house today.

Marinette's memory's had returned, and he couldn't describe in the right overly romantic, poetic, beautifully illustrated way that some people had, to describe his relief. She remembered everything, including the accident, and of what had happened before it. His world was nearly perfect right now.

A big part of that was that he and Marinette were officially, official. It sent butterfly's fluttering through his stomach, the smile on his face making itself known as he thought it. Marinette was his girlfriend. His best friend, his partner, his everything, was truly his now, as he was hers.

He didn't understand how one person could feel this much joy at once. He felt like he was going to explode and just gush happiness all over the floor of the back seat.

His phone pinged in his pocket and he smiled seeing her name on the message. He opened it quickly and read, '_You can do this. No matter what happens, I'm here for you. I'm sending all my luck your way, and all my love. XO_'

'_Thank you m'lady. I'll call you if I can to let you know how it goes. I wish you were going to be here with me._' He responded.

'_I am with you silly. You have my lucky charm with you right?_'

He instinctually reached to feel for it in his pocket, smiling as he told her, '_Safe and snug like a bug. ;)_'

'_Adrien._'

He laughed out loud. He could practically hear the groan from here and see the agony on her face. Who knew you could hear the sternness in someone's voice by simply reading your name with a period at the end. Ignoring Gorilla peering at him through the rearview mirror like he was losing his mind, he responded, '_You know you love it. Re-read your diary. Admit it. I know you can do it._'

'_God I can't believe I let you do that. Wait, I can't believe you actually took me up on the offer. Shame on you Mister Agreste!_'

He smirked, '_The opportunity was too good to pass up. Sorry. Just so you know, it was nice to know what you were thinking. I was really touched that you were so worried about me all this time, on both sides of the coin. I love you Marinette._'

She stopped responding.

He frowned, waiting, but even as they pulled through the gates there was no response.

He started to ask if he had said something he shouldn't have, but then his phone started to ring.

He answered it immediately as he got out of the car, "Hey, what happened?"

"I love you too. Ridiculous puns and all. I just wanted you to hear it, not read it in a text." Marinette said gently, "I'll see you tonight no matter what right?"

"Of course. Same time, same place. I have to go, Nathalie's glaring at me from the doorway." He told her, trying to avoid looking directly at Nathalie's stern gaze.

"Okay, good luck kitty. Now and forever."

He said it lovingly, "Now and forever." He hung up and slipped the phone in his pocket. He was barely up the steps when Nathalie turned and walked inside without him. He kept his sigh to himself as she finally turned on him.

"Well. What do you have to say for yourself?" Nathalie asked calmly.

"Where's my father?" He asked, worried that he didn't see him at the top of the stairs waiting to ground him for the rest of his life.

"Resting. He hasn't been feeling well for the past few days but it's nothing to worry about. He wants me to get your side of the story before deciding what to do." Nathalie explained.

He frowned a little. Nathalie hadn't mentioned during any phone calls that his father was feeling unwell, "How long has he been like that Nathalie?"

Nathalie straightened her glasses unnecessarily, "Around Thursday last week, he told me not to mention it to you over the phone."

That was, weird. It had been a really long time since his father had been unwell. For him to be sick enough to not come scold him after an extended absence, he hoped everything was really okay.

"I see." He said weakly.

"Please stop stalling Adrien. I'd like to know exactly what you were thinking disappearing like that." Nathalie said firmly.

He heard the concern in her voice and started off with what he knew she needed to hear, "I'm sorry I worried you. Honestly, I was fine. Tom and Sabine were taking good care of me, and this was something I had to do."

He told her trying to explain, "Marinette, their daughter, she got hurt because of me in the chaos of Ladybug's attack. It all happened so fast, one second I was trying to pull her away from the crowd, the next she is pulling me back away from someone trying to grab me. He slammed her into the wall hard and, it knocked her out. Whoever it was took off when they realized she was unconscious."

He looked down, his guilt still fresh, "She was in a coma for five days, and woke up without her memories of the last two years. I stayed because I wanted to help her, and she was more comfortable around me then she was around her best girl friend. I didn't want to take that from her when I was already the reason her memories were gone in the first place."

He managed a small smile, "Last night her memories came back, and if it wasn't for her asking me to come back, I probably wouldn't have."

He saw her about to say something but shook his head quickly and told her before she could interrupt, "She saved me when she didn't have to. I'm the one who was in love with her. I should have been the one to get hurt. It was only right that I stay with her when she needed me, and I don't regret my choice. I would do it all over again, even knowing what is probably coming."

Nathalie closed the gap between them, hugging him tightly, "I'm proud of you Adrien, and I know Emilie would be too."

He stood there in too much shock to move. Nathalie had never, in the entire time since she had been missing, ever mentioned his mother. He hadn't even known that Nathalie knew her well enough to stay something like that to him.

A single tear fell from his eyes unexpectedly as Nathalie let him go, straightening her jacket. "While that is my feeling on the issue. I will let your father know what transpired and let him know that you do indeed look well. Would you like to pass any other message along to him?"

He only hesitated for a second as he collected his thoughts, "Tell him I'm sorry, if he was worried, and that I hope he feels better soon." He saw Nathalie nod and told her one more thing, "And Nathalie, please let him know that Marinette, she means the world to me. If something more had of happened to her, I wouldn't have come back as the same person. It would have broken me to lose her. I know he may not understand, but that's how I feel about her. I want to take her out Thursday or Friday night, if he'll allow it."

Nathalie nodded again, "I'll let him know. For now, please go to your room and relax. I'll make sure lunch is prepared for you and come to give you your father's decision."

He headed towards his room, feeling a little bit better that things would maybe turn out okay after all.

He shut his door and Plagg flew out of his shirt, saying it with a heavy sigh, "I hope Nathalie knows what she is doing kid. If my stock of Camembert starts running low because we are trapped here, I will leave you for Marinette in a heartbeat."

He smirked, "Oh yeah? Go for it. I know you are really just itching to get back to your Sugarcube."

Plagg's eyes widened and he said it sternly, "She has nothing to do with it."

"She has everything to do with it. You've been hovering around Tikki ever since the accident. I'd say you are just looking for an excuse, any excuse, to head back to Marinette's because of a certain little brilliant red kwami." Adrien felt proud of himself for the comeback, seeing Plagg floating there, for once, in complete and utter silence.

They just held stares until Plagg told him somewhat gently, "Well, my kittens' grown up a little bit. What do you know."

Adrien smiled at him, "We'll be okay Plagg. We are going to see them tonight anyways no matter what."

Plagg nodded, saying it as bitterly as he felt, "If they don't activate the bars on your windows. We'd have to get real creative to get out of this fortress."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." He grabbed a bottle of water from his small fridge and Plagg went straight for the Camembert stash.

He sat at his piano, playing softly to himself with Plagg humming his delight at his cheese behind him.

An hour later, Nathalie knocked on his door with the news, and he almost couldn't believe it, "Are you sure that's what he said?" Adrien asked for the tenth time.

Nathalie said it again in the same tired tone, "Yes Adrien. He is going to overlook this episode on the single condition that it does not happen again. He understands that you were doing something for a friend you care deeply for, and that you were doing what you thought was right. The condition for you taking the girl out however must be met before he will agree."

He said it easily, trying to suppress the urge to jump around his room in unbridled joy, "I'll talk to her about it tonight. It shouldn't be a problem though. If father wants to meet her, I'm all for it."

Nathalie raised an eyebrow, "Tonight? Are you not planning to attend your afternoon classes?"

He sat up in his desk chair, feeling like an idiot, "He's seriously going to let me go back to school and lessons like nothing happened?"

Nathalie told him crossly, "If you ask me that one more time I will go let him know that you have no desire to,"

"No that's okay! I got it! Afternoon classes. Yes I'm going. Thank you Nathalie." Adrien said quickly before she could finish that threat. He had no desire to know what was on the other end of it.

She nodded tersely before telling him, "Lunch will be ready in ten minutes, so be ready to go back to school after you are done."

"I will. I'll be down shortly." He said.

Nathalie left the room and Plagg flew over to him, "It seems a little bit of Ladybug's luck found it's way into your life."

He pulled out the little charm that Marinette had given him so long ago, smiling down at it, "As long as she's with me, I have all the luck I need."

Plagg rolled his eyes, saying it under his breath, "Ugh, teen romance. Disgusting."

Adrien just laughed to himself as Plagg curled himself up in the center of his pillow on the bed. He pulled out his phone and texted her quickly to tell her that everything was okay. He asked if she was going to school for the afternoon and she told him that she would go if he was.

He let her know that was the case and she agreed to talk to him later. Now that she was going to school, she needed to get ready.

He ate his lunch quietly, Nathalie eyeing him the whole time. It was more bland than usual after the heart-warming, amazingly delicious meals he had eaten all week. For now though, he wouldn't complain.

The ride to school had his nerves in a frenzy, already anxious to see her again.

To his surprise, she was waiting for him on the front steps. He gave a hasty goodbye to Gorilla and rushed towards her, not even realizing that his face had erupted into a smile.

She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black camisole top. The green quarter sleeve jacket, which was nearly a perfect match of his eyes, turned her eyes lighter. He had no doubt that she had made the jacket herself, especially seeing the little black paw buttons.

The best part, one that he would always enjoy, was that her hair was down from its usual pigtails. It made him smile to see the soft curls it had as it fell scattered around her shoulders. He had only mentioned to her once before that he loved seeing her with her hair down, but she had taken it to heart.

She met him halfway and was hugging him tightly, "I'm so glad that everything worked out."

He hugged her back, burying his face in her hair, "Me too. I know it's only been a few hours, but I already missed you bugaboo."

She leaned up and gave him a small kiss, "I missed you too kitty."

"No. Freaking. Way."

They both turned, seeing Alya staring at them with wide eyes, "Please tell me that I wasn't hit by an akuma and that I am actually seeing what I think I see!"

Marinette took his hand and nodded, "Yes Alya."

"We are dating." Adrien said happily.

Alya squealed and ran up, throwing her arms around them both, "I'm so happy for you guys! First Ladybug and Chat Noir, and now you two! My shipping heart can't take this anymore!"

He and Marinette both started laughing.

Marinette told Alya, "I know you've been waiting for this forever, but we do kinda need to go to class Alya."

Alya let them go and nodded quickly, turning away from a second before she turned back, "Wait, what did you say?"

Adrien ran his thumb lightly over the top of Marinette's hand, "Oh, did we forget to mention that her memories are back?"

Alya had Marinette back in her arms in seconds, "Oh thank god. Not having my best friend was killing me! Everyone is going to be so relieved girl."

"Okay Alya, can't breathe." Marinette told her playfully.

As she and Adrien walked into class behind Alya, still holding hands, Kim was the first one to notice, "IT'S ABOUT TIME AGRESTE!"

Adrien instantly blushed, not nearly as scarlet as she had gone though, "Could you be any louder Kim? I don't think a class downstairs heard you."

They were bombarded with questions instantly the second they were surrounded. She and Adrien tried to calm everyone down, answering what they could without giving away too much detail. Everyone was relieved to hear that her memories had come back, and that only egged the series of questions on further.

Alya and Nino were hanging back, just laughing at them even when they looked up at them for help.

Finally, Adrien had enough, "ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! WE ARE TOGETHER, GET OVER IT!"

The girls just laughed, and the guys were shaking their heads. Kim told Adrien with a smirk, "Do you realize we have been waiting nearly three years for this?"

Max straightened his glasses and said it calmly, "Nathaniel, you have the betting book on you don't you?"

Kim's face fell, "Wait,"

Nathaniel nodded, pulling a small black book out of his bag. Alya had a giant smirk on her face as she pointed at Kim, "YES! In your face Kim!"

Nathaniel opened the book and Marinette asked in shock, "Wait, you all took bets on us?"

Nathaniel smiled at her, "We couldn't resist. Sorry Marinette. Let's see," he read through it quickly, "Nino, Alya, Rose, me, Max, Alix, and Mylene win that bet. At taking three years to date,"

Kim slammed his hand down on the desk, "Wait, how long have you guys been dating?"

She looked at Adrien and he checked his watch, "About, twelve hours or so."

Ivan asked curious, "As in, official, you asked her to go out with you, or she asked you?"

Adrien sighed heavily, "Why does that matter?"

Alix answered him, "The betting pool changes on whether you asked her, or she asked you. A ten dollar difference in either direction depending on who asked who to be what."

Adrien frowned slightly as he looked at her, "I'm an asshole, aren't I?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him, completely lost, "What are you talking about?"

He smirked, giving her a Chat's grin before jumping up on the desk and standing tall, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he held out his hand towards her, her face flushing scarlet once again, "I, Adrien Agreste, do here and now, in front of an audience of our peers, want to ask you this one question, as someone who is and has been for a long time, completely in love with you." She didn't know if her face could get any redder than this as he kneeled on the desk, taking her hand, "Will you be mine, and mine alone," he kissed her hand, a slight blush brushing his cheeks, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The class was completely silent, everyone staring at this outrageous romantic display happening right in front of them.

She felt herself nodding, whispering it shakily, "Of course I will, you dork."

Adrien jumped down with a laugh, hugging her tightly before kissing her like there wasn't anyone around.

Rose was clapping as everyone was hooping and hollering excitedly. Adrien let her go, smiling brightly before turning to Nathaniel, "Did that help?"

Alya was doubled over, laughing hysterically. Nathaniel chuckled, taking out a pencil, "Adrien asked so, that's ten to Mylene, Ivan, Kim, Alya, and Nino. Since he asked right now, at noon-ish. It has been exactly two years, four months, and two days since the bet was placed. As far as time goes, getting together before three and a half years, that's twenty to Rose, Juleka, me, Alix, Max, and Alya." Nathaniel looked up at them and asked curious, "First kiss?"

She smirked, "Nope."

Nino and Alya snickered and Nathaniel nodded, "That's fifteen more added for the kiss happening before the dating. It means a win for me, Rose, Alya, Nino, and Ivan."

Adrien asked exasperated, "How many bets on us did you guys take?"

Max said it calmly, "Oh that's not all. We even have a class-wide bet on,"

Kim hit Max's arm hard, "Don't tell them! Agreste will probably go out and ask her within the week if you do."

Adrien looked straight at Nino who told him instantly, "Marriage my dude, marriage."

Adrien smirked as he looked at her, "Well,"

Marinette said it instantly, "Don't you dare."

Adrien just laughed, "You'll say yes one day, princess."

Nathaniel nodded suddenly, "Okay, and the tally is as follows. Alya wins, hands down, and is owed seventy-five dollars."

Alya raised her fist into the air, "That's right. I knew all along how this was going to go."

Nathaniel smirked, "Rose and I will take fifty-five a piece, Nino and Max will take thirty-five, Alix gets twenty-five, and Mylene by a hair, gets five dollars. After the losing parties pay their debts and the winners are paid out, that leaves seventy as our gift to Adrien and Marinette for betting on their lives for the better part of two years."

There was a lot of grumbling and laughing going on as everyone who lost paid their part of the bet. As Chloe and Sabrina walked in, Alya hit them with the news with a grin that Chat Noir would be proud of. He told her later that, in fact, he was. Sabrina paid her and Chloe's debt when Chloe stormed out yelling, "This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

Nathaniel handed her and Adrien their share of the pool, making Marinette sigh heavily. Adrien laughed lightly, actually sounding a little worried, "The fact that this went on behind our backs without either of us knowing."

Marinette said it shaking her head, "Honestly, I'm not even surprised."

Alya was kissing her money, and Adrien told Nino in mock disappointment, "I'm shocked Nino. I thought you would have made out better than that."

Alya laughed as she stuck her money in her purse and Nino explained with a grin, "Dude, it took you forever to realize she loved you, and forever still before you actually started dating. The rate things were going with you two being 'best friends', I knew we were all going to be in university before you asked her out. I knew it would happen, I just didn't know how long you could be so oblivious."

She nudged Alya in the shoulder lightly before telling her, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Alya said it easily, "I knew Adrien couldn't be blind forever. I had nothing but hope for my ship, and I was right, as usual."

Adrien asked curious, thinking back to all of her not-so-subtle frequent attempts to push him and Marinette to be something other than friends, "Is the bet why you were on my case about her all year?"

Alya smirked, "I would have been on your case no matter what. Bet or no bet."

Miss Bustier walked in, calling everyone to attention and telling everyone to settle down. They were going to stay here in homeroom for the afternoon and have a review day. That way they could work on homework or projects they had for whatever classes they needed to catch up in.

The second she let them start working Adrien turned around in his seat and looked pointedly at Alya, "Switch with me."

Alya said it firmly with no intention of moving, "Manners matter Adrien."

Adrien kicked Nino under the table when he started to laugh into his hand before saying it softly in the most pleading voice Marinette had ever heard, "Please Alya?"

Alya rolled her eyes as she stood, "I have a feeling I am going to end up losing my seat for the rest of the year."

They switched places quickly. Adrien looking triumphant as he sat down next to her before asking, "What are you going to work on?"

She pulled out one of her notebooks before asking, "Well, since I have you here. Physics?"

He smiled at her, "Whatever my princess needs."

She whispered it to him, "You, you are all I need."

Marinette watched the light blush stain his cheeks as he looked at her lovingly.

This was all she had ever wanted. Their trials were far from over, but they would face them together. Not just as Ladybug and Chat Noir, but as Adrien and Marinette. They would take life one day at a time, and they would find a way to stop Hawkmoth.

But for now, they were both happy to enjoy this simple moment of happiness, knowing that there was much more to come.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The other questions will be answered soon so don't fret!**

**Feel free to leave reviews and comments! You guys know how I feel about the fuel that is feedback!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	2. Aftermath of Cataclysm

**Hey everyone! This one answer's the question, what did Gabriel feel from the cataclysm'd akuma. I don't like living in Gabriel Agreste's head to write for him for very long - I mean come on, I HATE how the guy treats Adrien. It's ridiculous I tell you, utterly ridiculous. So this one is a little shorter than what I usually write but it is an answer none the less!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! Bunches of Love!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :) Enjoy!**

**Aftermath of Cataclysm**

* * *

"Nathalie," Gabriel groaned, barely able to get it out. The pain in his body was overwhelming. He felt like he was burning, as if acid was slowly running through his veins.

That damn Chat Noir. He would have made for an unstoppable akuma. The depth of the pain that Chat Noir had been feeling at that moment had been one of the purest forms of true agony he had ever felt. He didn't understand how he was able to calm himself enough to prevent being akumatized. Chat Noir would pay for this one day. Tenfold.

"Sir!" Nathalie cried out softly in panic as she rushed up to him. She helped get him up to a sitting position before slowly helping him stand.

"Grab Nooroo." He ordered, glad for once that Nathalie's quiet demeanor kept her from asking him what happened. It wasn't something he ever wanted to discuss.

Nathalie grabbed the unconscious kwami carefully before rushing back to his side, putting his arm over her shoulder, "Let's get you to your room."

The walk from the atrium to his bedroom was excruciating. He didn't remember lying down, or Nathalie asking him panicked what she could do to help him. All he could do was scream as the pain finally overwhelmed him. Hours it dragged on un-relentless like a storm at sea that had an unlimited supply of ammunition to keep re-filling itself over and over without end.

Gabriel wasn't sure when he stopped screaming. He wasn't sure when the giant packs of ice had been placed all around his body. He wasn't even sure when he had been driven to unconsciousness through all that pain. He knew he must have succumbed to sleep at some point, because as his eyes opened now, he felt heavier than he ever had. Not only was he uncomfortably cold from the ice around him, but he could also barely move.

He was sure he had other places to be than lying in bed like this. So why did the thought of getting up, of even thinking about twitching his hand to do so, sent a tremor of fear into his heart?

Gabriel Agreste was not a man who feared anything. Not anymore. The one fear he did have was in failing his beloved wife, his beloved Emilie.

Why was there fear in his heart now?

It was useless, and comical, to think that fear was there.

He forced himself to start moving, slowly at first, just enough to sit up where he was.

The pain.

That's where the fear was coming from.

Every time he thought about moving, that pain returned. When he moved, that pain was increased to levels that shouldn't be humanly possible.

Nathalie walked into the room without knocking, her eyes widening as she realized he was awake, "Thank goodness. How are you feeling sir?"

She was trying to hide her relief, keeping her voice in its usual professional tone, but he knew her better than that.

He pointedly ignored her question, "How long have I been unconscious?"

Nathalie unnecessarily straightened her glasses, "Five days sir. Nooroo is still unconscious however."

He glanced over to his nightstand, seeing the velvet black pillow where the kwami usually slept occupied by its unconscious owner.

"I see. Have you been handling things in my absence?" He asked already knowing the answer but wanting confirmation that nothing major had occurred.

True to form, she answered him knowing what answers he wanted, "Yes sir, to the best of my abilities. _Gabriel_ is running without anyone being the wiser but all final design confirmations have been pushed back until Wednesday of next week. I took the liberty of speaking to New York's firm and to Tokyo's. They will wait to move forward with their lines until hearing from you directly. I informed them all that you were otherwise engaged and were reluctant to re-organize schedules but that it could not be helped given the circumstance."

He let out a soft hum of appreciation, asking knowing her lie was no doubt flawless, "And what do they believe those circumstances are?"

Nathalie actually fidgeted slightly with the tablet in her hand, "Simply that there were a few family emergencies to contend with. Adrien has still refused to return home."

His throat tightened as he asked in an admonishing tone, "Excuse me?"

This was her one chance to take back that statement before his temper flared to the point of no return.

She didn't take it back, "I have been speaking to him daily, and I know his current location. He is doing well and is not in danger." She further explained quickly about the girl in his class, the girl he felt responsible for, the girl that she could see easily that he was in love with. These were all the slight things she had picked up from their talks over the phone, even though Adrien had been answering her with clipped sentences the past dozen or so calls.

Gabriel listened quietly, taking in all of this information.

While extremely angry that his son had taken advantage of this situation by not returning home when ordered, his body still hurt too much to function.

Something pinged on Nathalie's tablet and her eyes widened, "Adrien is on his way home right now."

He laid back down, finding it too tired to stay sitting up, "Figure out the extent of what has been going on with this girl. I want to know the full story and if you feel he is leaving something out, make sure he knows that he will not go without punishment."

Nathalie nodded, "Yes sir." She left the room hurriedly, making Gabriel lay there trying to ignore the pain.

It wasn't long before Nathalie returned, the ghost of a smile leaving her face as she repeated the conversation she had just had with Adrien.

Once again he listened, a small twinge of guilt in his heart hearing his sons words to him. He gave Nathalie his response, but added it at the last second as she turned to leave, "If he wishes to have Friday to see her, then Thursday night I will meet her with him for dinner here. If he doesn't approve of bringing her here, then nor do I on letting him go out."

Nathalie nodded and closed the door behind her, no doubt going straight to Adrien's room from here.

He closed his eyes heavily, his sons' words ringing in his ears, _"Marinette, she means the world to me. If something more had of happened to her, I wouldn't have come back as the same person. It would have broken me to lose her. I know he may not understand, but that's how I feel about her."_

He whispered it to himself, "I know son, I know better than any man in the world. This gives me hope that one day you'll understand, and that you'll forgive me for my acts. I do this all for her, and for you."

He let out a deep breath.

Emilie would have wanted to meet the girl who had captured his sons' heart. It was the only reason he wanted to meet her, to see if she was worthy of him. He felt as though the name was familiar to him however. She had won a few of the contest's he had put out of the past couple of years. Adrien was friends with this girl, the baker's daughter if he remembered correctly.

As he lied there with his eyes closed, a small smile played on his lips. His son was growing up, and the girl would be a big indicator on who he was becoming.

At the end of the day, he truly did want what was best for Adrien. If this girl could give Adrien a small reprieve from the pain he himself still felt every day at Emilie's loss, he would allow her to see him. He would make sure Adrien was no wiser to his true feelings, that he was happy that his son had found happiness.

It wouldn't deter him from his goal however. In fact, his resolve to get the miraculous of Creation and Destruction seemed to be getting stronger.

Adrien was growing up, and Emilie was missing it.

He would get those miraculous, and Emilie would be able to see with her own eyes how much their son had grown. Nothing would stop him now, and he knew that victory would be his in the end.

No matter what sacrifices he had to make to do it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I updated two stories and my arm is killing me really bad so it may be another few days before I post again but don't fret! More will be out soon!**

**Feel free to comment and review! Feedback is fuel!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	3. Lucky Charms

**Hey everyone! This one come curtesy of a couple of twins who gave their lucky charms to Chat Noir for Ladybug! And Adrien's thoughts on the dinner with his father.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Also I do not own the characters, just the plot. Enjoy! :)**

**Lucky Charms**

* * *

Chat Noir followed her quickly, telling her again, "The odds are really low m'lady. I told you I had run into them by chance, and that's because they found me."

Ladybug was running across the rooftops just a little ahead of him, searching carefully. "I know kitty but I want to at least try."

He smiled at her back. It had almost been a week since her memory returned, and what a week it had been.

His days had been pretty normal, and just the slightest of changes had occurred. Instead of rushing into the classroom at the last second, Marinette had been waiting for him on the front steps every day so they could walk in together.

Everyday she would say the same thing, a loving smile on her face before she would kiss his cheek and whisper, "Good morning kitty."

He would always slip his hand into hers, his heart pawsitively melting in joy as he responded, "Good morning bugaboo."

Gods, he would never get used to the feeling of simply having her hand in his as they walked to class, or to see the way her face would erupt into a smile as his car pulled up to the school. It was a simple joy he never wanted to lose.

They had started going to lunch together too, just the two of them. Their 'lovey-dovey lunch dates' as Alya had dubbed them were received with the great satisfaction of their entire class – who he still hadn't really outwardly forgiven for their betting stunt on Monday. Honestly he was over it, even he thought after the fact that it was kind of funny, but he was going to let them feel guilty about it for a little while longer. Especially if it meant getting them to back off on teasing him and Marinette for waiting so long to get together.

He sighed to himself. Between those small sparks of joy so easily integrated into his daily routine, finding out that their friends had taken legitimate bets on them, to that somehow miraculously amazing dinner yesterday night with his father, his emotions had been all over the place.

That dinner had been a source of turmoil all on its own. He had been nervous enough trying to decide what to wear so that he wouldn't only impress his father but Marinette too. Plagg had flown into the back of his head so hard after he rejected outfit after outfit that it had caused him to see stars. Picking her up that evening, and seeing how beautiful she looked, his nerves had shot through the roof again as the bad thoughts crept in. What if his father didn't approve of her? What if dinner was a quiet, awkward disaster? Would his father allow him to see Marinette ever again? Would she still want to be with him if things went wrong? Would he lose her simply for his father's inability to see what an amazing person she was?

Marinette's presence alone kept him calm, constantly assuring him that no matter what happened at dinner, she was going to love him the same. She must have seen the nerves on his face, telling him exactly what he had needed to hear. She was his own personal Lucky Charm.

He hadn't really been expecting his father to show up though. He never showed up for meals at the house even when they were in his schedule. So the shock hadn't been lost on him when he found his father at the top of the stairs, waiting for them to return.

He had never seen his father act so outwardly kind to anyone the way he had to Marinette. At first it had made him suspicious, but as the course of dinner went on without his father's demeanor changing he had let it go.

He fully attributed it to the fact that Marinette was easy to love. She was a beacon of joy, her radiance unbridled and captivating to anyone who happened to be near her. Watching her nerves slowly ebb away as his father spoke to her in length about fashion, the one topic she could go on and on about for hours, dinner had moved at an increasingly fast pace. He had simply been sitting across from her, watching her glowing smile shine, watching her eyes sparkle as his father hummed his appreciation for her ideas.

Time had been slipping by without any of them being the wiser. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so at ease that way in the house.

Nathalie was finally the one who had reminded them all that it was getting late. His father knew that he was going to take Marinette home, and hearing that single sentence come out of him had lifted a weight from his heart he hadn't known was there.

_"Your girlfriend is quite remarkable."_

The statement was simple, but it told him all he needed. His father approved of Marinette as his girlfriend. Otherwise he never would have used the word. He may not have come straight out and said it, but he had learned to see past his father's harshness.

He wouldn't lose her because of his father after all.

"Chat, are you even looking!"

He quickly came to a stop as he looked up, seeing that she had stopped running and he was about to slam full force into her.

"Sorry bugaboo." He said with a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck seeing the tenseness in her eyes.

She sighed heavily before grabbing his hand, "What are you thinking about so hard?"

He couldn't believe how well she could read him, mask or no mask. "Nothing really, just thinking about how completely amazing this week with you has been."

He watched the blush creep into her cheeks leaning down and giving her a soft kiss, "My life is perfect bug, all because of you."

Her face reddened more and it made him smile to know that he could get that response out of her so easily now.

She touched his face gently, trying to turn the tables on him, "You read too much manga mon amour."

He laughed easily, not falling for it, "Maybe you don't read enough."

She rolled her eyes, "I seriously doubt that. Now please, help me find them?"

He looked around, telling her again, "I know it was somewhere around here where they found me. They had been walking with their mom, but it was chance I swear."

She looked around with him, finally pinpointing it, "The park maybe?" She hugged the little green-eyed, black kitty teddy bear to her chest, the little bell on its collar tinkling softly.

"Maybe. We can always go check it out." He fiddled with the little red and black sports car in his hand, smiling at it.

They were trying to return the little toys the twins had given to him to make Ladybug better. He wasn't sure what it was about the toys, but the day he had brought them to her was the day she had woken up. The little boy had been right, they were lucky charms for sure, and it was only right they give them back.

And to thank them.

Ladybug made her way over to the park, and he saw her smile erupt almost instantly.

They were there, the little golden haired twins with green eyes, playing on the swings. This time their father was sitting on the bench closest to them, watching them with a smile.

Ladybug dropped down and he dropped next to her, the twin's father seeing them right away. The man looked genuinely relieved, "Ladybug, you look well I'm glad."

Ladybug smiled at him, "Thank you, I feel much better." She touched the top of the little kitty's head, "I have a couple of important lucky charms to thank for that."

Their father smiled softly, "My wife told me that they had given their favorite toys to you Chat Noir. I almost didn't believe her."

Chat laughed lightly, "I probably wouldn't have believed it either."

Their father turned and called them, "Isaac, Isabella, someone is here to see you."

The twins looked over at the same time, practically jumping off of the swings and running towards them, "Chat Noir!" Isabella yelled as she attached herself to his legs. "Ladybug!" Isaac yelled in the same way as he hugged Ladybug's legs.

"You feel better Ladybug? Did the toys help?" Isaac and Isabella asked at the same time.

Ladybug nodded, holding the kitty out to Isabella, "They did. I don't know how I would have gotten through it without them. Your little lucky charms worked their magic and the second Chat Noir gave them to me I felt so much better." Isabella took the kitty and hugged it tightly, "I'm so glad."

Chat handed the little car back to Isaac who smiled at it, telling him proudly, "I told you it was my lucky charm."

Chat laughed, "You were definitely right about that." He crouched down, smiling at them both, "I can't thank you two enough for sharing your favorite toys with us. Their magic is stronger than anything Ladybug and I have."

Isaac and Isabella hugged him tightly, telling him, "We just wanted Ladybug to feel better." "And for you not to be sad anymore."

He hugged them back, trying really hard not to cry, "They made me happier than I've ever been."

Ladybug kneeled next to him and told them, "And they made me feel better, so thank you."

The twins hugged Ladybug next, and it made him smile even seeing the tears fighting to come out in her eyes too.

Isabella asked suddenly, "Kitty, can I touch your ears?"

Ladybug laughed, hearing Isabella use her nickname for him, as their father said her name sternly, "Isabella."

Isabella frowned but Chat smiled at her, "Go for it."

Isabella looked over at her father who shook his head but sighed, "As long as you are okay with it Chat Noir."

Chat nodded and Isabella squealed, reaching up to pet his ears softly. He closed his eyes, her small hands moving gently up and down. He felt the rumbling start in his chest, and Isabella giggled without stopping.

Isaac asked Ladybug, "Can I, touch your yo-yo?"

He peered over for a second, seeing Ladybug unhooking her yo-yo and holding it out to him. She started showing him how to throw it, and Isaac took to her instantly.

He sat down cross-legged, Isabella kneeling in his lap comfortably as she ran her hands through his hair and over his ears again. "Your hair feels soft like fur." She whispered.

He laughed, "I'm glad you think so." He saw one of her pigtails falling out of place and asked her father nervously, "Sir, do you mind if I redo her hair? It's falling out."

Their father said it a little worried, "Is that something you know how to do?"

He smiled, "A little."

Isabella said it quickly, "Yes, please, please!"

He put out his legs so she wouldn't be sitting on the ground when her father nodded his okay. She sat facing away from him, watching her brother try to wrap Ladybug's yo-yo around a tree branch. He tried to be as gentle as possible, running his hands through her hair carefully so that his claws didn't accidentally hurt her.

"Let's see, what would you like me to do Isabella?" He asked.

Isabella looked up in thought, "Umm, can you do a crown braid? Mommy only does them sometimes but those are my favorite."

He let out an instant sigh of relief. "That I can do princess."

She giggled and he got to work, creating a simple braided crown that wrapped around her head and ended in her long blonde hair braided over her left shoulder.

"There we go, all done. The princess may now go off and enjoy her day." Chat said using his best formal voice.

Isabella laughed, touching her hair with a smile before throwing her arms around his neck, "You're the best kitty."

"Dad look I did it!" Isaac said suddenly, the yo-yo wrapped around one of the lower tree branches firmly.

"Very nice son." Their father said happily.

"Daddy, daddy, look at what Chat Noir did to my hair!" Isabella said, trying not to be outshone.

"It's beautiful princess. That's impressive Chat Noir. Even I have trouble doing her hair sometimes." Their father admitted, "Do you have sisters?"

"No sisters but I've watched girls get their hair done a few times and I picked up a trick here or there." He admitted.

Ladybug untangled her yo-yo's grip from the tree and walked back over to them with Isaac.

He could see the disappointment on her face, but knew that she was probably right. It was time for them to go.

Ladybug told their father as they stood there together, "Your kids are amazing."

Their father chuckled under his breath, "On their good days. I'm really am glad you are feeling better Ladybug. I don't know what we would do without you, or you Chat Noir."

Chat told him nodding, "I asked myself that a lot this past week, but now that things are mostly back to normal, hopefully we can hold up to our promise and find a way to stop Hawkmoth for good."

Their father touched his arm, "I know you will. Paris has nothing but faith in you two."

Chat and Ladybug nodded. Telling the twins goodbye had made all four of them sad, but they promised to see them around. Saying thank you one more time, they took off to the rooftops again.

They made their way back to Marinette's, powering down in her room before he hugged her tightly, "I'm glad we found them."

Marinette rested her head on his chest, "Me too. It's good people like the twins, their parents, the doctors and nurses who helped us, that make me proud to be Ladybug. I know we'll stop him, one day."

"One day." He told her as a promise. "But until that day comes, all we can do is enjoy the moments we do have and remember what we are fighting for."

She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

They didn't need words. Their resolve was the same.

They shared a soft kiss, knowing one thing was absolutely certain.

All they needed was each other.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I realized I never gave the twins a name so this was a great way to really meet them. Thank you to Roman's 623KJV for the suggestion!**

**As always, feel free to comment and review if there is anything else you'd like to see!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	4. A Question and an Akuma

**Hey everyone! This one is about the events leading up to the akumatized villain! We'll get the questions answered of who is this ladybug obsessed akumatized guy, and what was the news LB and CN were sharing with their friends!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys fill my heart with joy!**

**One minor note. I did line splits to show the change of perspective so that's why they are there :)**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! Enjoy!**

**A Question and an Akuma**

* * *

Marinette's hand was moving rapidly over her sketch, oblivious to everything around her. This was going to be the highlight piece for the next big showcase. She had been working on it for nearly a month in private, but it was almost ready.

"What do you think Tikki? It's not too much?" Marinette asked as Tikki flew up from the open drawer to her right that she had turned into a little room for her.

Tikki's eyes widened, "Oh Marinette that looks beautiful! Everyone is going to love it!"

She smiled at her kwami's joy, glad that the dress had come out the way she had seen it in her head all this time. There had been slight alterations of course, and there still might be during the actual creation process but she was proud of this. She hoped Adrien liked it.

"I wish I had half of your concentration bugaboo."

Her head snapped up as she closed the sketchbook quickly, seeing Adrien leaning on the doorframe with two cups of coffee in his hands. "Coffee?" He asked, walking over to her desk.

She nodded as she stood, "You are the best. How'd the meeting go?"

Adrien shrugged, "Nothing major. The budget is well under, and sales have increase by another four percent this term. The projections for the next four months look good if our top designer keeps this pace up." A small smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

"And you know she will. She can't help herself. All she does is work. When was the last time she made me a Camembert Danish huh? I have needs too." Plagg said as he flew out of Adrien's pocket and straight to the drawer where Tikki had flown. She kept a small stash of cheese in there for him so she knew that was more than likely what he was going for.

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Ignore him."

"I'll make you a Danish for dinner tonight Plagg okay? I promise." Marinette said easily, seeing Plagg's eyes light up slightly.

Adrien set the coffee down and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up against him gently, "As I was saying."

Marinette teased with a small laugh, "Your best designer will just have to be on her A-game. We wouldn't want to let the boss down now would we?"

Adrien just chuckled lightly, "I don't think you could do anything to let your boss down, especially considering you are technically the boss too miss partner."

She said it dismissively, her hands rubbing lightly up and down the soft nape of his neck, "Eh, details."

Adrien leaned down and captured her mouth with his, butterflies shooting through her stomach. In the eight years they had been together, there was still nothing that could compare to the feeling of Adrien's lips against hers. It was like the universe had given her a pleasant curse, so that each time felt like the first without that feeling ever fading. She hoped she never found a cure.

He rested his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes closed, "What would I do without you bug?"

She smiled, "You'd figure it out I'm sure."

He opened his eyes and smirked, "I'm serious. I don't even want to imagine how my life would have turned out without you. I know that it wouldn't be anything like this either. You are the sun in my darkness. I wouldn't have made it this far without you." He finished softly.

She felt the blush on her cheeks. She knew how much Adrien loved her, he made it clear every day, but she couldn't help but feel like something was different just now.

She felt herself frowning as she stared into his beautiful green eyes, "Adrien, is something going on?"

There was an instant blush on his cheeks, "No, what makes you say that? Can't I tell my girlfriend that she is my world without something going on?"

She still wasn't convinced, "Yes you can, but your voice was shaking just now." She put her hand to his forehead, "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should take the afternoon off and go home to rest."

Adrien let out a surprised sigh, "No, no I'm fine Marinette honest. I just, want you to know how much you mean to me."

She smiled, "I know mon amour. You are my everything, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Miss Marinette, I thought you would like a cup of coffee, you've been in here since," her office door opened and Adrien took a small step back from her. It was common knowledge now that they were together, but here at work they did try to keep a certain level of professionalism.

Her design assistant walked in with a large cup of coffee in his hand, his blue eyes widening as he saw Adrien there, "Oh, Mister Agreste, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Adrien's voice was firm. Her assistant was the only one he used that tone with, "You weren't. We are done talking for the moment. Marinette, whenever you get the chance, I'd really like to look over what you are doing for the showcase before it goes to development."

She nodded, "Of course. I'm almost done with the highlight piece so I'll have Horatio fax them to,"

"No, do them yourself please. I don't want anyone else's eyes on it until I see it." Adrien said softer as he looked at her.

She smiled at him, "You win." She kissed his cheek softly, seeing some of the anger in his eyes melt as he told her, "Enjoy your coffee. I'll check in with you in a little bit."

"Thank you for bringing it Adrien." She said brightly, watching him walk out with a narrowed glare at Horatio.

Horatio barely flinched as the door shut with a low snap behind him, "He still doesn't like me very much does he?"

She said it softly, "He has a hard time trusting people."

"It's understandable, being in this line of work. I guess the coffee is unneeded huh?" Horatio asked, seeing the coffee that Adrien had brought for her.

"Thank you anyways. I actually was in need of it. Have you gotten the other designs down to Daphne?" She asked, cleaning up her desk a little bit.

Horatio nodded, "Yes, the other designs are with her already."

Her phone went off and she smiled seeing the number, "Hey Alya."

"Marinette! Look who actually answered the phone. I'm actually in shock." Alya said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes, missing the way Horatio's eyes traveled up and down her body, "What do you need Alya?"

"Oh right, I was inviting you and Adrien to lunch in about an hour, what do you think?" Alya asked, "Nino is coming too and the four of us haven't done lunch in a while."

She smiled brightly, "I think that sounds great. I have a few emails to send and I need to catch Adrien before he gets sucked into another problem or meeting but other than that it shouldn't be a problem."

"Great! How does Italian sound?" Alya asked.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" Marinette said smiling brighter.

"Ha! You better love me girl! Italian it is. Meet you in an hour at your favorite place." Alya said happily.

"Will do. See you soon." She told her hanging up.

Horatio stood unmoving, asking with a frown, "You are leaving Miss Marinette?"

She nodded, telling him happily, "I'm just going out to lunch but I'll be back in a few hours." She sat down and started her emails to Daphne, Jean-Luc, and a few of the other designers, "Do me a favor and call Adrien's secretary, have him meet me in the lobby in an hour."

Horatio nodded, "Can do."

He walked out of her office as she got absorbed in her emails. Plagg said it worriedly from the drawer, "I don't like that guy at all."

Marinette frowned, "Adrien doesn't like him either. He really is a sweet guy Plagg. I'm glad to have him as my assistant."

Plagg huffed, "That's because you only have eyes for Adrien, but you don't see the way that guy looks at you. Its no wonder Adrien hates him. I hate him."

She said it instantly, "Adrien doesn't HATE anyone. He's not capable of it. Horatio may make him angry, but hate is too strong of a word."

Plagg flew up in front of her screen with a smirk, "Oh no, he hates the assistant, and for good reason."

She sighed heavily, "Plagg, we've been over this. Horatio does not have feelings for me. He's said so himself. He admires my work, that's all."

Tikki said it softly, "But he does look at you funny sometimes."

"Don't you get roped into their paranoia too Tikki." Marinette said worried.

A few minutes later she got a text from Adrien, _'Lunch with the besties huh?'_

_'If you are free?'_

_'Wouldn't miss it.'_ He responded. _'I already miss you bugaboo.'_

She laughed to herself, _'It's been five minutes chaton.'_

_'That's way too long for me.'_ He said with a wink. She hesitated to respond when she saw that he was writing something else, _'Your assistant still there?'_

Now she sighed heavily, _'No, he's gone. Me and you need to have a talk about him.'_

_'Did he do something to you? Don't you dare lie to me Marinette.'_

She frowned, _'No he didn't do anything. We'll talk about this in a minute. I'm heading downstairs already.'_

She cleaned up her desk a little and grabbed her purse, Plagg and Tikki flying into it without needing the prodding.

As she made her way down the hall, Horatio called out to her, "Oh Marinette, can I borrow you for a second?"

"What's up?" She asked as she walked into his office.

Horatio was only a year or two older than she and Adrien were. He was a handsome guy, a little broader than Adrien but still toned. He ran his hand through his dark hair, his blue eyes somewhat sad, "Do you mind if I take the rest of the afternoon? I have a lot going on and honestly I'm having trouble concentrating on work."

She asked instantly, "Did Adrien say something to you?"

Horatio said it quickly, "No, he didn't say anything. I just, I know he doesn't like me very much. I've gotten used to it and it's not a problem because I know you do like me. I honestly think maybe I'm getting sick or something. I've had this headache for a few days and I can't shake it."

She let out a relieved sigh, "Okay, if you are sure that's all it is then yeah go ahead and take the afternoon. If you need tomorrow too just shoot me a text and let me know okay? I can manage without you for a few days if I have to."

Horatio smiled, "Thank you. You really are amazing Marinette."

She smiled at him, "So are you. Have a good afternoon Horatio, feel better."

She waved lightly before heading to the elevator, surprised to see Adrien there. "Well hey." She said as she stood next to him.

He didn't look very happy, "Hey yourself. Why do we need to talk about that leering moron?"

She shook her head, "That right there. We've talked about this Adrien."

"I still think he is a liar. You don't see it because he hides it in front of you, but I have caught him more than once staring at you and it makes me uncomfortable. I know you have this way of seeing the best in people, but he gives me this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that I can't place. I don't trust him, least of all around you." Adrien said firmly.

She grabbed his hand, telling him gently, "I love you Adrien. If I thought for a second something more was going on, I would have fired him a long time ago."

"I love you too Marinette," they walked out of the elevator hand in hand, "But you are beautiful, sometimes I think you don't realize how much. I have seen guys stop to look at you twice when you aren't looking, even when I _am_ with you. I have my insecurities under control because I know I don't have any reason to be jealous or afraid that you are going to stop loving me." He lifted her hand and kissed it gently, "But with him, its different. I feel like the longer he is around, the worse the end result will be."

"I can handle myself chaton. It won't get that far." She promised.

They waved bye at Dez before walking out and heading towards her favorite Italian restaurant. It was only a few blocks away so there was no reason to take a car.

Adrien squeezed her hand suddenly, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't act that way anymore, I just don't want anything to happen to you mon amour."

She smiled at him, "I have you, and I know you'll always be there for me no matter what. Now and forever right?"

Adrien stopped and kissed her lightly, "Now and forever."

"Good grief can't you to keep it behind closed doors?" Alya's voice sounded near them.

Adrien told her with a smirk as they approached, "Says you. Last I checked you had no problem kissing on Nino in public." He fist bumped his best friend knowing he wouldn't be offended by the comment.

"Hey, we are talking about you here dude." Nino said smirking back as the girls hugged.

They walked into the restaurant together, their table already waiting for them. They ate lunch enjoying each other's company and catching each other up on the few things they had missed. When the girls got up to go to the bathroom, Nino sprung it on him, "Dude what the hell are you still waiting for?"

Adrien coughed into his tea, nearly splattering the table in a very unmannered fashion, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Nino looked at him seriously, "You bought that ring three months ago and it still isn't on her finger. What. Are. You. Waiting. For?"

Adrien touched the little box in his jacket pocket with a frown, "I've tried Nino and every time I do something happens. The universe is working against me in the worst way. I feel like I'm cursed."

Nino said it instantly, "Well, this is her favorite restaurant. Your best friend is here to get your back and so is hers. I'd say this is an opportune moment."

Adrien felt his food trying to come back up, "I, I can't just ask her right now! I'm not ready! I need time to plan and make sure everything is perfect!"

"It's never going to be perfect my man. It will be perfect if you just ask." Nino said easily.

"Ask what?" Marinette said behind him as her and Alya re-took their seats next to them.

"Uh, nothing really. N-Nino's going to set up a few songs for the big showcase for me and I was going to ask your opinion." Adrien lied quickly, seeing Nino with a huge smirk on his face.

Marinette seemed to buy it, "That would be great! I'll have to get you an advanced copy of the showcase so you can set something up. That's a brilliant idea Adrien."

Alya nodded, looking between Adrien and Nino knowingly, "Yes it is." Alya started to smirk, "So you took the plunge did you and just outright asked him to do it huh?"

Adrien's eyes widened before he glared at her, catching her insinuation, "Yes, but not everything comes that easy Alya."

Alya's eyes lit up, "It can be."

Marinette looked between them all confused, "Am I missing something here?"

Nino told her, "Don't worry dudette. You know how they get."

Marinette nodded, shooting him another glance, "Yeah, I know. Are you guys ready to go? I do have a few more things to do for the showcase before tomorrow."

"Yeah let's go." Adrien said quickly, wanting to put some distance between himself and their meddling friends.

He paid for lunch before either of them could protest, and as they walked out of the restaurant Alya told them with a wink, "See you later lovebirds. I hope your feet stay warm!"

He face-palmed to avoid yelling back at her that he wasn't getting cold feet, and so that Marinette wouldn't see the heat rush to his face.

"It's the middle of summer, why wouldn't we be warm?" Marinette mused confused as she watched Alya and Nino walk down the street away from them.

He told her softly, "You know how Alya is. It's best to not think about it too hard."

Marinette laughed lightly, "True. Come on let's head back."

He made a split second decision, "Actually, can I kidnap you for a minute bug?"

She smiled, putting the sun to shame, "Absolutely."

He started walking, trying to get his thoughts together.

He could do this. He had written and re-written what he was going to say over a hundred times. So why the hell was his mind going completely blank right now? He couldn't remember anything that he had written. He wiped his palm on his pants as they headed towards the Louvre.

He had started heading for the Eiffel Tower, but the Louvre was where she had finally agreed to go out with him. It was the place where the single best day of his life had taken place, before it became the worst. That one incident had been the key to bringing them together, truly together in a way he had always dreamed of.

Now, it was going to be the place where their new beginnings started, if all went well.

* * *

As they headed towards the giant pyramid, neither of them was aware that a certain dark haired, blue-eyed assistant had been following them. He had followed them all the way from the restaurant, snapping pictures of the beautiful woman he had fallen in love with the moment he laid eyes on her.

If that damn Agreste would just get out of the way, he knew he could win her heart. He just needed the chance to show her that he was the right choice. Agreste was just using her for her designs, and she couldn't see it. Agreste didn't truly appreciate her work, not the way he did. Her designs were inspired, moving fashion forward years before her time.

Horatio Darcy was a man who had patience however. He loved seeing the jealous look on Agreste's face whenever they were in the same room. Even though he always hid his smirk, simply knowing that he could get under the model's skin was enough to keep him going. It would only be a matter of time before the incompetent model's jealousy finally pushed Marinette away from him. And he would be there, ready to comfort her as a friend. It would be easy to ingrain himself deeper into her life after that. She would fall for him effortlessly, because he would show her why she shouldn't have ever bothered with Adrien Agreste in the first place.

Phone's started to go off all over the place, and he saw the akuma alert that had gone out.

He looked up from his phone quickly, seeing Marinette pulling Agreste with her into an alley. If he weren't so concentrated on her, he would have missed this completely among the slight chaos of people trying to clear the area.

Ladybug and Chat Noir shot up from the alley, the same alley where Marinette and Agreste had disappeared.

Horatio couldn't believe his luck. The woman he was in love with was Ladybug. His heart swelled five times over as his obsessive infatuation with her solidified. His head running fantasies of all kinds with this new information.

He saw the akuma's location and took off towards the area, knowing he would be able to watch her at her best.

He found them easily, fighting what looked like a casino dealer turning people into giant cards. He snapped a few pictures of his beautiful soon to be girl while trying to avoid being seen.

Chat Noir called out his Cataclysm, pulling the normal sized card out of the top hat and turning it to ash. The akuma flew out of it and Ladybug purified it easily.

He glared as the duo bumped fists after the miraculous ladybugs turned everything back to normal.

He hated seeing that damn Agreste touching her in any way.

He moved a little closer to the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug getting ready to take off when Chat Noir grabbed her hand.

* * *

"Ladybug." Chat Noir said shakily. Of course there would be a stupid akuma attack. This is exactly what he had been trying to explain to Nino at lunch. Every single, possible thing that could interfere had interfered.

But no more. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him up again, even if they were in the masks right now. His lady knew he loved her for her, so hopefully she would forgive him for this. This is NOT how he had planned to do this at all.

"Kitty we really need to head back." Ladybug said gently.

Chat Noir nodded, "I know, but I am sick of the universe getting in the way. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep letting this happen or I am going to have an episodic meltdown of frustrated nerves."

Ladybug frowned at him, whispering his name softly, "Adrien,"

He whispered her name softly, "Marinette. I love you. You are my partner, my best friend, my sun, my stars, my world, my heart, my soul."

He said it louder, more confidently as she blushed, "Before I met you, I had no idea what love meant. The only love I had ever known had come from my mother, and then it all vanished along with her. I lived in a state of purgatory, where life moved on but this hole that had formed in my heart grew so much I never imagined that it could be healed."

He looked down slightly, "Until I met you. For years, you've shown me what it means to be loved, to have a love that is beyond the surface, to have a love that is unconditional, a love deeper than the deepest ocean's you hold in your eyes."

He went down on his knee as he pulled the small box from his pocket, smiling as the tears formed in her shocked eyes, "A life with you, is all I could ever ask for in this world. I want to wake up with you every day, and have your face be the last thing I see as I fall asleep."

He flipped the little black velvet box open, the tears in her eyes streaming down her face as the heat rushed to his face, "Will you do me the honor, of not only being my now, but of being my forever," the words left him lovingly, there was no doubt in his heart that this was what he wanted.

"Will you marry me?"

She covered her mouth with her free hand as a short sob escaped her. She started shaking her head as she stared at him, her tears endless as she tried to find her voice.

Chat waited patiently, but thankfully didn't have to wait long until she said it through her tears, "I thought you'd never ask. Yes. Yes I'll marry you kitty."

He placed the ring on her finger and stood with tears in his eyes now, pulling her into a tight hug as he spun her around, happier than he had ever been in his entire life.

There was an eruption of applause around them, and no doubt camera's clicking away or recording, but he didn't care. He kissed her passionately, knowing that she was his future. She was the love he had always dreamed about. She was the home he had always wanted. She was his happiness that would never fade, and he didn't want it any other way.

* * *

The dark haired, blue-eyed assistant turned away, walking stiffly as his anger grew. That Chat didn't deserve her. How dare he try to take her all for himself. That Chat would pay for this, for his selfishness in trying to take her away from him. He would never let her go. He wouldn't allow this to happen. Agreste had been in his way for too long, and now he was going to do something about it.

_'Let me help you with your revenge on Chat Noir. I can give you the power to make your revenge come true, no matter what it takes. You can keep Ladybug, and if you give me their miraculous, you'll be freeing her from the fight. She'll be at your side forever, how does that sound?'_ The soft, almost hypnotic female voice said in his head.

He smirked, saying it easily, "Send me an akuma, I'll make sure to succeed."

The hypnotic female voice let out a soft laugh, _'It's already there.'_

He saw the purple butterfly in front of him and lifted his wrist. The simple gold colored, leather bracelet Marinette had given him turned deep purple as the akuma settled there.

The powers filled him up, and he said it knowing it was true, "I'll make sure that Chat pays for his selfishness. Make no mistake."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed these series of epilogues, I know I enjoyed writing them!**

**As always feel free to comment or review, especially if there was something you think I missed! Closure is a real thing!**

**Update note: I have gotten a couple of request so I am reopening the epilogues to at least a few more! How did the start of the fight go? What happened after? How did Marinette's friends celebrate her return with her memories in tact? You want to find out? Stay tuned!**

**Also... I am in fact, working on a companion piece for Unexpected Turns. In there we will find out who the mysterious 'hypnotic female voice' is(Eventually) and maybe we'll hear some wedding bells too(but you know, akuma's love ruining Adrien's plans. *evil smirk*)**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	5. Connections

**Hey everyone! This epilogue is going to tell the before and after of the fight with Counterplayer!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Also I do not own the characters, just the plot! :)**

**Connections**

* * *

Ladybug watched her beloved partner with a loving smile. He was running from roof to roof, jumping and smiling and getting out all of the extra emotion stirring inside of him. He had been going like this for almost an hour straight, practically glowing in a very literal sense of the word. They had taken to the rooftops after they recharged from that last akuma attack, and Chat's emotions were running so high he was letting out small bursts of green energy when he couldn't contain himself.

Tikki's voice was soft in her head, "_He's so happy Marinette. I'm so happy for you both._"

She whispered it as her smile widened, "Thanks Tikki. I didn't think he was going to get like this."

Tikki giggled, "_Chats are emotional creatures._"

They laughed together and Chat's eyes caught hers, bounding over in strong strides before he was right in front of her. He lifted her up as his eyes shined, twirling her happily.

"I love you. Do you know that?" He asked as she held onto his shoulders when he set her down.

"I wouldn't have been able to guess. What with all the running, and jumping, and laughing, and flipping over rooftops. I had no idea chaton." Ladybug said teasingly.

Chat pulled her into a tight hug, "You have made me the single, happiest man in the world bugaboo. I feel like if I sit still I'm going to combust in place. I feel like I can do anything right now."

She laughed, leaning up and kissing him lightly, a seductive tone in her voice, "I know one thing I'd rather be using all your extra energy for."

Chat's eyes widened for an instant, his smile turning into his mischievous Chat grin. Even after all this time, a blush erupted on his cheeks, "Is that so m'lady?"

She walked her fingers slowly up his muscled chest, flicking the bell on his collar gently before touching his nose with her fingertip, "It is so. I've been asking you to clean out the garage for two months."

Chat's head hung and he fell to his knees in front of her as he groaned out loud, "You are a terrible, evil, evil woman."

She laughed out loud seeing the disappointment on his face. She kneeled next to him and whispered in his ear, "We can't do the fun things until we are alone kitty."

She placed a gentle kiss right at the base of his ear, and felt him shutter, "Tease."

She laughed quietly, "You have no room to talk you notorious flirt."

He laughed as he stood, pulling her into his arms. His grin softened, and his eyes held a steady warmth that burned brighter as he gazed at her, his sultry voice calm and sure, "I was serious before you know. You've made me happier than I've ever been, and I want you to know how much this means to me. I know our friends always joked when we were younger that we should have just gotten married in high school, that stupid betting book," he said shaking his head slightly as she smiled at the memory, "but I've always wanted this. I've always wanted you to be the home waiting for me. Being together, living together the past few months even, I knew with each passing day that one thing was missing."

He lifted her hand and kissed the ring on her finger, loving the way her blush brightened her bluebell eyes, "Making sure that there was not a single person who didn't know you were mine." His voice softened as he whispered it, "Mrs. Agreste."

She felt the tears starting in her eyes again, but managed to hold them back despite feeling them in her voice, "And I want everyone to know that you are mine mon chaton."

This kiss was different, more serious as it conveyed the true depths of their feelings for each other.

"We can always come back later."

They barely moved away from each other to look over, seeing Rena with a hand on her hip as she stared at them.

Carapace had a knowing smirk on his face as he looked between them, "So what's the big emergency that you needed to talk to us right now? It doesn't like there is much of an emergency going on."

Chat tightened his grip around her, physically starting to shake with happiness as he looked back down at her, "Can I tell them? Can I?"

Ladybug laughed, telling him gently, "We should wait until Viperion and Bunnyx get here. That way you can tell everyone at once."

"Tell us what?"

"Hey you guys."

They turned the other way and saw Bunnyx dropping down seconds before Viperion landed next to her.

Bunnyx was shaking her head, "You said there was an emergency Chat."

Viperion was looking at Ladybug, "An emergency? I thought you just needed to talk to us."

Ladybug smiled back at him, "We do. Chat thinks it's an emergency because he feels like he is going to explode."

Rena snickered, "He looks like he's going to explode."

Chat held his head up proudly, "Combustion is likely and I'm okay with that. Please Bug let me tell them!"

Ladybug took his hand and said it knowing what was about to come, "Go on kitty."

Chat Noir looked around at his friends, only wishing that the whole team was here so he could give them all the best news of his entire life, but at least he was going to be able to say this over and over until it actually happened.

Everyone was waiting, and Chat finally managed to make his voice work again as he said it in the loudest, happiest voice he'd ever been able to make, "WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Ladybug lifted her hand to show them the ring and Rena was the first to break the stunned silence, "FINALLY!"

Everyone started saying congratulations, until a blast of dark blue energy split the air between them.

They all instantly went defensive as they got some distance, Chat immediately turning to the source.

The guy was wearing a purple and black suit with long coat tails. He had a simple silver domino mask over his eyes, and silver streaks along the tips of his hair. It put instant fear in Chat's stomach. Why, why was this guy, so familiar?

The guy was glaring at him in true hate, "You think you can have her all to yourself don't you? You don't deserve her mangy Chat. Your so-called love is superficial and nothing more. I'll never you let you have her, so hand Ladybug over."

Chat felt a deep anger stir inside of him, "You don't know anything about me, or you would know that how I feel about her is anything BUT superficial."

Chat went towards him instantly, knowing that dark purple bracelet had to be where the akuma was. He didn't know who this guy was, or why he thought he had any claim to his lady, but he was going to make sure he never laid a hand on her.

The others joined the fight, making whoever this guy was realize that he was never going to get past all of them. He started firing that dark blue energy randomly, but kept making sure to aim straight at Chat Noir when he had the chance.

Ladybug saw Chat getting a few stray kids away from the area, and saw the akuma pointing his wrist straight at him. The second he was clear of the kids she threw her yo-yo, giving him the barest hint of warning, "Chat!"

He barely heard her voice before the yo-yo was wrapping around his waist and he knew what was coming. She was going to hurl him straight at the akuma.

True to form, she swung him in that direction, and he let the momentum drive him forward, ready to tackle the guy to the ground.

The guy lifted his wrist, pointing it straight at Ladybug and Chat called out to him as he caught the guy around the middle, the blast leaving his hand anyways, "Viper!"

"Second Chance!"

Chat was hurriedly trying to get the two kids to safety as Viperion called out to him from above, "Chat move! He's going to aim for you!"

Chat Noir cursed under his breath as he moved instantly, seeing the dark blue energy go straight past him into the nearest car.

"Thanks Viper! What the hell happened?" He asked loudly, knowing something had to have gone wrong.

"LB got hit and you told me act." Viperion explained as he dropped down next to him.

Rena, Carapace and Ladybug were fighting the guy together, but instead of dark blue energy, he had a long staff in his hand similar to Chat's baton. Every time it hit something, that object turned to stone. It made Chat frown, "Did, his power just change?"

Viperion frowned, "I, think so. He was throwing out dark blue energy before, but now it's a baton that turns things to stone?"

Carapace called it in panic, "Shell-ter!"

The shield appeared just as the akuma hit Carapace in the arm. Rena yelled out for him but the guy managed to hit her too, turning her to stone with her hand outstretched.

"Damn it. Viperion, be ready to go again." Chat said as he took off towards the fight, drawing the akuma's eyes back to him before he could focus on Ladybug who was trying to keep her distance.

After a few more seconds of fighting, Ladybug realized they couldn't get close without getting turned to stone. One of them was going to have to take the hit.

Chat was better at getting in close, so she waited for the chance and told him as she caught his eyes, "Sorry Kitty."

She let the baton make full contact with her back as Chat screamed out, "NO!"

Viperion didn't wait for the call this time. He acted instinctually, "Second Chance!"

He saw Rena, Carapace and Ladybug fighting the guy, and called out with Chat right next to him, "GUYS GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The trio instantly scattered and the guy huffed, "You can't keep running from Counterplayer heroes! I'll have my revenge on that Chat one way or another!"

Chat said it mockingly, "Counterplayer? That's not very original."

Ladybug told him from across the street, "That's not really important right now Chat!"

"Oh come on bugaboo, I'm sure I can come up with something much better!" Chat said easily, noticing that Bunnyx was watching the entire scene play out carefully from the rooftops with a slight frown.

Viperion told him confused, "What the hell, again?"

The baton in Counterplayer's hand changed into bows and arrows right in front of them.

Chat's eyes widened, "Did he just, change powers?"

Viperion told him nervously, "Third times the charm."

Carapace said it from near them, "Third time? His powers have changed three times? You are going to run out soon Snake Man."

Viperion said it worried, "I'm good for a couple more, but we need to stop this guy."

Rena started playing her flute, and multiple images of the heroes on the ground appeared. Chat loved this distraction. It gave them a chance to regroup without losing sight of the akuma.

Chat and Viperion moved over to Rena, Carapace and Ladybug, asking instantly, "Please tell me you have something going on in that beautiful head of yours Bug."

Ladybug was watching the akuma with a frown, "I don't have a really good feeling about this guy. More than usual. I've been really uneasy this entire time, and I feel like something really bad is about to happen."

Chat touched her face, holding her eyes seriously, "I am not going to let anything, happen to you."

Carapace asked them, "What do you guys want to do about these changing powers?"

Viperion was frowning, "Can we try to get them out of his hands maybe?"

"But he started firing blue energy out of his bracelet. What if he goes back to that? We still don't know what it was meant to do." Ladybug pointed out.

Chat suggested it lightly, "If anyone can just, get me the opening, I can get to the bracelet."

"That's risky dude." Carapace said. "Especially with those arrows now."

"We have to try something." Ladybug said, eyeing him hard, "Wait until the last second kitty. Viperion, don't let him leave your side."

"I'll watch him LB." Viperion promised.

Carapace and Ladybug moved into the fight, dodging arrows as Rena's illusions fell. She was breathing heavily near them, saying it sounding guilty, "Sorry, I couldn't hold it anymore."

"No, you did great Rena." Chat told her sincerely, "We have a plan, ish."

Rena shook her head, saying it sarcastically, "That sounds like it's going to work. First try I bet."

"Third time." Viperion said smiling.

Rena groaned, "Ugh, what is with this guy?"

"Ladybug obsession maybe?" Chat suggested.

"He really seems to hate you though Chat." Viperion said a little worried.

Chat shrugged, "Couldn't care less. We might be able to even use that to our advantage. I don't know what I did, but if we can use it, let's use it."

Rena smirked, "LB is going to be pissed if you get hurt too bad."

Chat smirked back, "I can handle it. I wouldn't be marrying her otherwise."

Carapace got thrown back and Ladybug used her yo-yo as a shield, deflecting arrows easily. Chat saw the opportunity and moved behind the guy, hoping some taunting would work, "You must not care about her at all, trying to hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her, just get her out of the way so she doesn't get hurt when I take you down!" Counterplayer said angrily, seconds before Chat was able to get the bow out of his hand.

He tried to fight Chat hand to hand, but wasn't getting far, "You are just using her, and I won't let you keep her from me any longer! Ladybug is MINE!"

Chat yelled right back meaning every word, "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Counterplayer smirked, putting distance between them, "Hmm, I can do that." He lightly touched the deep purple bracelet at his wrist, and in seconds, disappeared.

Everyone started looking around frantically, Viperion asking Ladybug, "Want me to go again, stop him before he disappears?"

"No, we don't want to lose another chance. Let's wait for a second, he's going to come back." Ladybug said confidently.

Rena's necklace started beeping, "I've held back but I have to recharge LB."

"Go, we'll keep an eye out. Carapace," "I've got her. I might as well recharge too." He said. The two took off and Bunnyx dropped down, telling them worried, "I don't like this you guys."

Ladybug asked with a frown, "You feel it too?"

Bunnyx nodded, "I feel like there is a ripple effect going on with this fight, I just don't know why. The second he disappeared the ripple move over me."

Chat scowled, "You mean a time ripple right? What would this akuma have to do with the timeline though?"

Ladybug grabbed his hand absentmindedly, "It would depend on if he went forward, or back."

Chat said it not sure why he was so sure, "I've feel like I've seen him before. I just don't know why."

"Déjà vu from the resets?" Viperion asked.

Chat shook his head, "No, even when I first saw him."

"Let's look for him. He couldn't have gotten far." Ladybug told everyone left.

It didn't take long for them to scatter, still keeping each other relatively within sight. Chat couldn't shake this feeling of dread. It was agonizing. He immediately searched for his lady, the unrelenting urge to see her smile, to see her eyes staring back at him had him moving towards her panicked.

Nearly fifteen minutes of searching for this guy, and there wasn't a trace of him. What the hell was going on?

Why was he so uneasy?

"Now I have you alley cat."

Chat didn't have time to turn around before something blasted into his back, sending him flying forward. Ladybug screaming his name in pure horror, "CHAT!"

Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards Counterplayer, but he disappeared the same way he had the first time. She skidded to a stop and kneeled next to Chat Noir, shaking him hard, "Chat! Chat get up!"

He was completely unresponsive. She heard his heart beating and let out a sigh of relief.

She saw everyone heading back towards her as she cradled Chat's head carefully in her lap. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, running her hand through his soft gold hair, "I'm going to take care of this kitty. I promise."

Viperion reached her first, "LB, what happened?"

"He's okay I think. Counterplayer shot him in the back with some green energy and it sounds like he's just sleeping." She said, hoping that was the case.

Rena and Carapace were dropping right next to her, "Well, they say Chat's can sleep anywhere."

"Viper!" Bunnyx called him over and Viperion headed over to her

Carapace sighed heavily, "My poor bro, he can't catch a break."

Ladybug smiled down at him, "I'll find a way to make it up to him. Can you guys circle really quick, make sure that Counterplayer isn't trying to get the jump on us?"

No sooner had they moved when she grabbed at her left shoulder, screaming out in pain.

"BUG!" Rena and Carapace yelled.

Ladybug felt her head go into a fog as the pain vanished. She knew people were trying to speak to her. She was, doing something. Wasn't she? Something, important maybe? No. What did she have to do that was more important than finishing her outfit for school tomorrow?

"Bug?" A gentle voice whispered.

She forced her eyes opened and saw a green-snake like guy kneeling next to her. She immediately moved back, feeling her back hit sturdy legs of a turtle looking guy.

"Wh-what are you guys? What is going on?" She nearly shrieked.

The green haired guy frowned, "LB, we aren't going to hurt you. That akuma hit you with something,"

"Akuma, wh-what's an akuma?" She looked down, seeing an unconscious leather-clad cat-like person on the ground, "Is he, a cat? What is going on? How did I get here?"

The four animal-like people around her looked back and forth between each other. The fox-like girl said it slowly, "LB, you don't know who we are," she pointed down to the black cat, "or who he is?"

"Am, am I supposed to?" She asked shakily.

"That's not good." The blue and white bunny girl said, but she was looking at something else away from them.

"This isn't the best idea but," there was a loud crash somewhere to their right that made everyone jump. "Ladybug! If you don't hand yourself over to me, I will destroy this whole city!" Someone's voice echoed around them.

"Keep them safe Carapace." The fox girl said.

The turtle guy nodded but asked, "What are you going to Bunnyx?"

"Something I shouldn't, but we need Ladybug and Chat Noir to stop this guy before we can't." Bunnyx explained.

The fox girl smirked, "You are going to go and get a different version and bring them here aren't you?"

"They are not going to be cool with that you guys." The turtle guy said.

"We'll make it work. Burrow!" A light blue portal opened up and the bunny girl saluted at them, "I'll just be a second. Meet me two blocks down in one minute Viperion."

The bunny girl disappeared into the portal. The fox girl sighed, "I really wanted to go celebrate too."

Viperion, the snake guy, said it calmly, "Hopefully we can, if this works. I'm going to go already and wait for them."

The snake guy was strong, and fast. The turtle guy looked at the fox, "I don't want that guy to find them like this. Think you can Mirage an image over us so we won't be seen?"

The fox said it smirking, "Where's the challenge?"

"Shell-ter." The turtle called, and seconds later the fox began playing on her flute.

She couldn't tell if anything had actually happened, and she asked a little worried, "Why are you guys doing this?"

Fox girl smiled at her, "Because you may not know this right now, but we are your best friends. We aren't going to let anything happen to you, or your cat."

"My cat?" She squeaked, her eyes immediately drawn back to the black cat guy. Even though he had a mask on like everyone else, the cat was handsome. She reached out slowly and touched his golden hair. She could tell even through the gloves she had on that it was soft. It made her smile slightly.

On the outside of the shell-ter, the fox girl said it worried, "They are going to be pissed."

There were two teenagers dressed similarly to the handsome black cat in front of her, and as she stared harder, her eyes widened. Was that, her?

Carapace whispered it to her without looking at her as the others had a small conversation outside the shell, "I know you want to freak out, but just know yes, that is you and Chat when you were younger." He gave her a small smile before saying it louder, "I'll keep our two safe. Get this done so we can go celebrate for real."

She asked a little curious as everyone outside of the shell took off, "Mister Turtle, that's the second time someone mentioned going to celebrate. Did something happen?"

Carapace nodded, "Something huge that we've all been waiting for, but don't worry. You'll hopefully remember when the akuma gets defeated."

"Oh, okay." She said a little disappointed.

Carapace touched her shoulder after a few minutes, saying it gently, "It's going to be okay LB. You've never let us down and I doubt you'll start any time soon."

They only had to wait for a short while before a swarm of red came through the shell, forcing it to disappear, and wrapped around her. Her eyes closed, the warmth was familiar and healing.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked straight down in horror, "Chat,"

He groaned slightly as he moved, "No, let's just stay in bed bug."

Ladybug sighed in relief, holding back her laugh as Chat sat up quickly, "Wait, where is he, what happened?"

Carapace laughed, "Easy, the fight must be over already. How are you two feeling?"

Ladybug said it confused, "Did something happen Carapace?"

Carapace shifted slightly, "Well, you sort of lost your memories for a minute there, after Chat went unconscious. You were sort of freaking out a little, and we kinda, brought, a younger version of you guys, here."

Chat's eyes widened, "It was him. It was this fight where I nearly,"

Ladybug looked at Chat sadly, touching his arm as the memory caught up to her, "It wasn't your fault kitty. There was only so much we could do, and he brought us closer remember?"

Chat stared at her hard, "He tried to kill me, and I almost lost you bug."

"But we are still here."

Carapace sounded a little relieved, "So you guys remember this in your past, so it was meant to happen?"

They both nodded, "We didn't specifically know when this fight would happen, or why but it makes a little more sense now."

"I am a little mad that you guys let Bunnyx take off to go get us without at least trying to find a different way. We all know what interfering in the timeline can do. We've talked about this. Extreme circumstances only. You guys could have found a better way then getting us involved in the past." Ladybug said sternly.

Rena dropped next to them as they stood, "You guys okay?"

Ladybug and Chat nodded, "I take we stopped the akuma?"

Rena looked nervous, "Yeah are you mad?"

"Definitely." They said together.

"Maybe you guys can talk to them," Carapace started to suggest but Chat shook his head, "No, we can't let them see us. You guys make sure that we get home. We'll meet up after. We need to talk about this."

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched their friend take off, and Chat let out a low chuckle, "How mad do you think they are going to be when they realize that neither of us are actually mad about this?"

Ladybug smirked, "Super pissed won't even begin to cover it. The past thing was all our fault from the beginning, we knew that." She asked Chat a little worried, "Do you want to go see who it was?"

Chat shook his head, "Think back, hard, can you remember the guys face? I swear I only looked at him for a few seconds, but I burned his face into my mind so I would never forget it."

She frowned, "No, I don't remember."

Chat said it softly, "Horatio."

Her eyes widened, "No, that's, Adrien don't be ridiculous."

His tail flicked back and forth agitatedly, "I swear it is him. With the memories coming back so fresh, I knew there was a reason I couldn't stand that asshole. He's the one who was going to hurt you, and I still let hit happen after promising myself I wouldn't give him the chance to go back and do that."

Ladybug sighed heavily, "It was meant to happen mon amour. I'm still sorry you had to go through all of that practically alone."

He kissed her forehead, "At least its over now."

"Thankfully. Did you want to go back to work?" She asked.

Chat smirked, "I can think of something else I'd rather do before we meet up with everyone to celebrate." His smile fell slightly, "You know, that asshole ruined two of the greatest days of my life in one shot."

Ladybug smiled, "Well, he won't be around to ruin any more. What did you want to go do kitty?"

He pulled her into his arms, smiling down at her in bright anticipation, "Now, let's go tell your parents the news."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little insight into the future!**

**I am still working on the companion piece for this, but it is not going to be here in the epilogues. It is already FAR too long. The wedding will be there, as will how the team celebrates the news, as well as Marinette's parents' reactions. It works as a stand alone but will reference this akuma fight and how Chat asked Ladybug the big question.**

**I think everything has been wrapped up quite nicely now but never fear, more stories are on the way so don't fret!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


End file.
